


【G900】交換條件～人魚AU

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【G900】交換條件～人魚AU

奈斯望著從他身旁游過，冷漠地藉由頭頂釣竿找尋食物的燈籠魚，一條大王烏賊緩緩滑行過去，留下大量墨汁，奈斯並不想在此地久留，深海魚類比他平時接觸的熱帶魚種還難親近，也鮮少有人魚會像他這樣特地前來這塊區域。

 

他聽過大多傳聞，連人類都有用文字、口語、圖畫把海妖的故事紀載下來，而奈斯身邊完全沒有人真正前來，至於那些曾來過的老人魚，一再聲明假若你真想請海妖完成心願，必須付出昂貴代價，這可不是如童話故事裡敘述的給予聲音這麼簡單。

 

_ 即便你完成願望，也不會想再去找他。 _

 

這是長者給予的告誡。奈斯搖搖頭，企圖要自己別多想，他稍微擺動透著些許白光的深藍長尾，抵達海妖所在的石堆外，這看起來並不像方便居住的地方，就在他思索入口位置當下，內部傳來一陣聲音。

 

「進來。」他甚至沒能往前游，就感受到一股水流，帶動身軀朝石堆方向移動，當他即將觸碰到障礙物剎那，忽然發現自己穿過一道魔法屏障，來到明亮的寬敞空間，他在詫異中抬起頭，盯著那名坐在巨岩上，把玩自己觸鬚，擁有一頭棕色頭髮的海妖，他看起來比奈斯想像中年輕，神情也沒有如傳說般冷血。

 

「小傢伙，你為什麼會來到這邊？」海妖仰起頭懶散問道，奈斯身軀整個繃緊，試圖做出答覆。

 

「我的兄弟康納被人類抓走，我想要去岸上救他。」這正是他前來的理由，若非從小與自己相依為命的兄長意外被一名漁夫逮到，他也不會大費周章跑來找能夠協助自己的對象。

 

「所以你是想要擁有能在陸地自由行走的雙腿，好讓自己找尋到兄弟？」海妖詢問，奈斯點點頭，此時海妖挪動觸鬚，迅速游到人魚面前，他的速度遠比奈斯想像中還快，但人魚並未做好心理準備，海妖就用壯碩臂膀覽過奈斯的白皙身軀，湊近人魚耳畔呢喃，「你應該知道跟我許願，得付出代價吧。」

 

「當然，我很清楚。」奈斯相當堅定，他感覺到海妖把自己摟更緊，力道大到他有些不適，海妖接下來的話語，促使他雙眼睜大。

 

「你甚至還沒問過我希望從你身上獲得什麼呢。」

 

其中一條觸鬚溜過奈斯魚尾，在接觸尾端時往內捲曲，緊密勾住人魚，不詳感在奈斯心底油然而生，但他仍舊懇求海妖替他完成願望。

 

「你想要什麼？」話音剛落，又有一條觸鬚攬住魚尾中間位置，接著連奈斯的腰側也被觸鬚纏繞，海妖安靜訴說。

 

「過去我總是要求用人魚們的運氣、未來、壽命、情感作為實現願望的媒介，但這回我只想要——」他游動身軀，把腦袋挪至奈斯面前，用在深海中格外明亮的翠綠雙眸凝視奈斯的灰藍，與此同時，又有一條棕色觸鬚環繞住奈斯手臂往前拉扯，全身上下被緊密包覆的人魚只得往前，接近海妖的臉，而答案，就在他與海妖不到五公分時脫口而出，「你。」

 

伴隨話語，海妖把身軀往前傾，吻上奈斯的柔軟雙唇，人魚從來沒接吻經驗，這是他頭一次被某人親，但這感覺很棒，海妖的唇瓣極為溫暖，他發現自己忍不住用雙臂抱住對方身軀，試圖把吻加深，恍惚中，束縛著尾鰭的觸鬚鬆開，開始在深藍尾巴上游移，一股魔法包覆著奈斯，他發現尾巴逐漸消失，取而代之的是雙腿，那是自己奢望，想要從海妖身上獲得的人類肢體。

 

為了能夠讓奈斯適應，海妖甚至把內部的水以魔法清空，擁抱著奈斯，往後方移動，坐在岩石上繼續。

 

棕色觸鬚在奈斯的魚尾被雙腿取代後開始肆無忌憚地輕拍雙腿，一路移動到大腿根部，與原本人魚不會擁有的陰莖相互摩擦，首次體驗到這份快感的奈斯忍不住呻吟，海妖迅速扣住他的肩膀，把身軀往後退些，開口要他冷靜。

 

「放心，我不會傷害你，請放心把自己交給我。」奈斯推測就連海妖的話語也參雜魔法，自己竟然就這樣放鬆，任由觸鬚戲弄著。

 

有二條觸鬚輕撫屁股，巧妙推開兩側臀肉，在穴口處徘徊，但並未真正探進去，只是把尖端塞入狹窄內壁，調皮地戳刺，促使奈斯吐出呻吟。

 

「哈——這是什麼？」人魚特有的藍色鮮血快速流向奈斯雙頰兩側，形成輕微光暈。

 

「我能夠把觸鬚塞進去嗎？」海妖沒有直接回答，反倒是開口請求允許。

 

「拜——拜託——」奈斯被弄到搔癢難耐，只得抖動身體，試圖回答。

 

獲得許可的海妖顯然很高興，操縱觸鬚加快速度，謝天謝地，他只讓一根觸鬚鑽入奈斯後穴，同一時間，原本只是摩擦奈斯陰莖的觸鬚纏繞著肉柱，開始上下移動，前後帶來的快感讓奈斯只能瘋狂呻吟，身體整個往前撲，緊密抱住海妖上半身，面對他這番舉動的海妖狡詐說著，「你真是慾求不滿。」接著捏住人魚臉頰，低頭再度吻上去。

 

這次的吻比先前還要熱情，不僅是雙唇接觸，奈斯甚至張開嘴巴，讓海妖得以把舌頭伸進口腔，攪弄人魚的舌。

 

除了下半身，奈斯的腰側仍然被綁住，棕色觸鬚滑過奈斯胸膛，不時輕捏乳頭，意圖要把他帶往情慾高峰，伸進後穴的觸鬚繼續往前推移，內壁逐漸被開拓，順利在緊緻夾縫裡擠出一條空間，而握著慾望的觸鬚，也在高速摩擦下幫助奈斯抵達高潮。

 

最後，海妖讓觸鬚前端滲出某種透明狀的液體，探入奈斯後穴的觸鬚，就這樣在裡頭噴發出來，另一邊的肉柱也被液體沾附，胸膛與乳頭也多出透明狀痕跡。在高潮餘韻還沒消失前，奈斯就發現觸鬚竟然往後退開，徹底遠離他的身軀，他疲憊到無法開口詢問，只能勉強撐開眼皮，看著海妖把他平放在岩石上，拉起右腿。

 

「你還想繼續嗎？」海妖問道，他安靜點頭。

 

下一秒，海妖下半身的觸鬚開始往內縮，直到觸鬚成為雙腿，接近大腿根部的地方，則是被一根紫黑色的碩大陰莖取代，奈斯低頭看著海妖扣住慾望，對準穴口緩緩前進，早就被擴張過的內壁沒多久就能徹底容納肉柱，快感幾乎把人魚完全淹沒，他微微搖晃大腿，感受著逐漸推送的陰莖，當海妖接觸前列腺那刻，他終於發出愉快呻吟。

 

海妖沒有立刻進入正題，而是傾身抱起人魚身驅，讓奈斯用雙腿夾在腰側，以雙掌貼柱奈斯髖部，促使雙方四目相交。

 

「小傢伙，我要你記住，我的名字是蓋文。」才剛說完，他再度吻著奈斯，並搖晃下半身，帶動深埋進人魚後穴的慾望開始往前列腺衝刺，奈斯用手臂牢牢勾住蓋文頸部，不時呼喊海妖名字，伴隨對方節奏擺動身軀，他甚至有種錯覺，這並非是懲罰，而是給予，他除了順利達成願望，還因為蓋文體驗到前所未有的舒服滋味。

 

在陰莖猛烈抽插之下，熟悉快感再度襲來，奈斯即將重新抵達高潮，他發覺另一邊的蓋文也有同樣情況，也許是因為自己受到幫助緣故，他更加賣力地扭動臀部，跟著節奏逐漸讓雙方直抵高潮。

 

兩人的陰莖同時抖動，射出濃稠的白濁液體，當蓋文謹慎把慾望從奈斯體內抽出時，還有些從穴口流淌出來，而雙方胸口也被奈斯的濁物弄髒，但人魚並不在意，此時的他渾身疲憊，只想徹底休息

 

「感覺如何？」蓋文用手輕撫奈斯臉頰，安靜詢問。

 

人魚眨著雙眼，神情有些陶醉，「很棒。」海妖不發一語，只是繼續輕撫他的臉。

 

困倦快速覆蓋過奈斯全身，他就這樣在蓋文的柔情中失去意識，在深海中睡著。

 

當他再度睜開眼睛，隨即發現自己是在海灘上醒來的，全身上下還穿著屬於人類的服裝，這肯定是蓋文的傑作，隨後，他扭頭凝視一旁的汪洋海域，這才意識到自己並不如那些曾經找過蓋文的年長人魚那樣，拒絕再去接近海妖，他伸手輕撫胸膛，感受稍微加速的心臟。

 

_ 找到康納後，我還要再去深海見他。 _

 

奈斯默念著，站起身拍掉身上的砂礫，邁開腳步走向人類世界。


End file.
